Fluoride accumulation and bodily effects and inter-relations between dental caries, dental fluorosis, and the use of fluoride receive high priority in the DPHPB. Clinical studies undertaken involve the assessment of dental fluorosis in children exposed to differing sources and levels of fluoride. The first study is a follow-up survey of children in Illinois and Nebraska, who have been exposed to different levels of fluoride in their drinking water. Each child was examined for dental caries and dental fluorosis using standard indices. Data from all study sites have undergone preliminary analyses, and investigators are developing an initial manuscript focusing on descriptive findings for the Illinois communities. The second study, a follow-up to a clinical trial on effective fluoride treatments conducted in Springfield, OH, was conducted to determine the prevalence of fluorosis in each of the three experimental groups two years post- treatment. Data from this examination have been analyzed and a report is being prepared for publication. DPHPB staff coordinated an NIDR sponsored workshop on methods for assessing fluoride accumulation and its effects in the body in January 1993. The goal of the 2+ day workshop was to review available scientific information regarding fluoride accumulation and bodily effects and to develop a comprehensive research agenda to address workshop objectives. The agenda included formal presentations, discussion, working group sessions, and reports of working group deliberations. Plans have been made to publish the proceedings of the workshop in a scientific journal. Research activities undertaken by EODPP staff regarding the appropriate use of fluoride papers on the use of fluoride products by children under the age of two years for presentation at the 1992 annual session of the AAPHD and publication in the Journal of Public Health Dentistry (in press). In addition, several lectures on the appropriate use of fluorides were prepared and delivered at dental schools and meetings of public health workers.